minitroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Minitroopers Metagame
This page is dedicated to the discovery of Minitroopers' metagame aspects. If you have any ideas, feel free to put it down below! The current theory is that there are four types of strategies: 1. Assault Troopers 2. Shock Troopers 3. Support Troopers 4. Decoy Troopers Note:' These are just individual-oriented tendencies that can be done either deliberately or come naturally in a game. After observing the game for the last two months, I hypothesize that the strategies are not limited to the types stated above, but are further classified as follows: 1. By Weapon:'' ''MT users have armies that specialize in different ranges, such as shotguns and pistols for short-mid range engagements (e.g. handcannons.minitroopers.com/hq), assault rifles and miniguns for mid-long range engagements, & sniper rifles and launchers for "global-range" engagements. 2. By Army Composition: Users have armies that specialize in certain roles, such as the well-known "Spy" build: (e.g. silentpinoy.minitroopers.com/hq; caine.minitroopers.com/hq) "CO" build, "Munitions" build, etc. 3. By Equipment Build: Players have armies that specialize in certain equipment builds, such as the Twinoid build, the Loader build, etc. 4. By Skill Build: Certain armies are oriented towards one skill build (which there could be thousands of possible combinations); however, there are popular builds that are used by the majority of the users of the game. Combining these aspects would result in two types of armies: 1. Centralized Armies (dedicated/heavily oriented towards one theme, style of play, or strategy) Centralized armies heavily invest on one or two troopers, leaving out the rest of the army for "support"; there are many good examples in spy-based, rush-based, and vehicle-based armies. They can also specialize in either one or all stages of the game; however, it is well known that once these "vital troops" have been neutralized, the rest of the army is pretty much fair game for the enemy. 2. Decentralized Armies (layered strategies in one army/not too heavily oriented towards one theme, style of play, or strategy) Decentralized armies don't focus on one strategy alone; instead, they either specialized their troopers in different skill trees or distribute them evenly. The advantage is that they are able to exercise more options in the field, especially in such situations as enemy Sabotage, Solo Missions, etc. However, the disadvantage is that for every trooper killed, the general efficiency of the army decreases. 3. Hybrid Armies (a possible combination of the centralized and decentralized versions) Hybrid armies either combine the aspects of the two armies or create a totally different school of thought for themselves. Examples are having an all-launcher army, an all-motorcycle army, a GG grenade-based (or any type of grenade for that matter) army, etc. These armies are usually created just for fun, though some may have seen "competitive play". In addition, I hypothesize that the game is divided into four stages, as follows: 1. Deployment Stage (game clock 0-100) This stage is where the waves start to go out into the field. This is the earliest window of opportunity for an attack, especially for early-game based armies; a clear example of this could be seen at this link, where Caine mauls KofK's army even before the clock starts. 2. Positioning Stage (the stage just before the first shots where troopers try to spread themselves by any means) In this stage, troopers try to position themselves on the field; it is also the time where On Point comes into play really well. 3. Execution Stage (the stage where the armies unleash their predetermined strategies/styles of play) This is the stage where mid-game strategies go really well. For example, distance strategies really work well during this stage. 4. Post-Execution Stage (the stage immediately after the time when armies execute their strategies; only remanants of the wave in question remain in this stage) "Survivor" and "tank trooper" strats really work well in this stage of the game. '''''Based on these states, they would result in these types of armies: 1. Early-game based armies This is the stage where spies/motorcycle rushes shine a lot. They try to take out as much of the enemy as possible before being countered; whole waves have been known to be wiped out by this strategy. It usually involoves a "Spy+Twinoid+On Point+Frenetic+HE Shell+Shotgun" combo or a "Pilot+Motorcycle+HE/Hydroshock Shell+Frenetic+Twinoid" build. However, most of the armies that use this school of strategy generally have no mid to late game output, and they need to rely on the strength of their individual troopers to survive. 2. Mid-game based armies These types of armies can be either centralized or decentralized; they genrally have a range of strategies ranging from rocket launchers to the rather unorthodox "GG Grenade" strategy. These armies are deadly if they are allowed to execute their loadout; they can usually destroy even higher-level armies. However, they generally have little early-game potential, which leaves them quite vulnerable to the early rush or infil, and they have no late-game potential, which leaves them totally vulnerable to "clean-up waves". 3. Late-game based armies These armies are designed to survive through the early to mid-game stages; they are either tanky, or have enough survivability skills in order to survive whatever is thrown at them. Speed and damage are very vital for this strategy; if they don't have it, they may not have enough firepower to clean up the enemy remnants. Just as the title suggests, they have practically zero early-game potential, and they only start to shine at the later stages of the mid-game. Then, there are three different types of troopers according to their effects: 1. Global-effect troopers: '''Saboteurs, Comms. Officers and Scouts are included in this category. '''2. Field-effect troopers: '''Doctors and Munitions are included in this category. '''3. Self-effect troopers: ''Spies, Soldiers and Pilots are included in this category. Category:Strategies